Pride & Prejudice?
by Ephemeral Efflorescence
Summary: There was Naru with his self-righteous, terribly sour look on his face, prancing around in a black tutu, begging people to notice him while he hid in the shadows. Yasuhara was aware of his unkind thoughts, but that was his way of expressing himself poetically. Cover Image by RaisedonRadio.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

— Pride & Prejudice? —

Yasuhara prided himself on being able to read people sufficiently well. Ah, he had a _charming_ manner on top of that. With his disarming smiles and the thick, rimless spectacles that adorned his eyes, he was sure to be the perfect man for any woman — or maybe not.

But that was not the problem at hand. His eyes were fixated on a boy — boy because he looked terribly young — looking like he was just relieved from his shooting schedule for Men In Black but couldn't change into normal clothes due to some unforeseen circumstances. Did he say that he was from SPR? Was he a psychic then? A _psychic_ facing _unforeseen_ circumstances that had led him to be clad permanently in black. Ha! Yasuhara prevented himself from smiling at his own internal joke.

His first thoughts of Naru weren't exactly admirable. In spite of that he had trusted his life in the hands of a _boy_ he considered barely capable.

He was glad he had done that.

Months later, he was still alive, no longer cursed and the jackpot of the year — he had landed himself a job.

At SPR.

Not that he hated it. He had the chance to observe many interesting people.

There was Naru with his self-righteous, terribly sour look on his face, prancing around in a black tutu, begging people to notice him while he hid in the shadows. Yasuhara was aware of his unkind thoughts, but that was his way of expressing himself poetically. He was sure that Naru hated being alone all the time. His constant caws for tea proved his theory. Ah, maybe he was aiming for Mai with his pitiful act. Yasuhara couldn't suppress the snort that escaped him with mighty force.

"Is something funny, Yasuhara-san?"

Yasuhara shook his head, a smile on his face. However, he didn't stop looking at the person who had questioned him moments ago.

Hara Masako. Pretty as a doll. She probably sat before the mirror, dressing herself throughout the night just to give an appearance in the morning at SPR. She reflected as someone who was fetching for compliments and attention. He felt otherwise. Her sour attitude pushed many away from her and he wondered if she preferred solitude over everything.

Yasuhara sank into the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thinking hard, eh?"

Yasuhara narrowed his eyes at Bou-san. He returned the same look. Yasuhara smiled at that.

Bou-san — apparently, he was the big brother of the whole team. His behavior however spoke otherwise. He was more like the baby of the team. His childish antics and his ultra intelligent strategy of pulling pigtails that was _super effective_ in winning over the woman he was attracted to indeed gave substance to Yasuhara's thoughts. However, he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed the company of the Runaway Monk of Mt. Kouya the most.

"Tea and cookies for everyone, right?"

Ah, the pleasant, chirpy voice that was a boon to all the tired ears that constantly received screeching phone calls from the other side of the world at SPR. Yasuhara smiled at her and nodded. Probably one of the most genuine person he had met in his whole life, apart from John. She was the epitome of a cheerful person. She hid her scars so well, that it was easy to believe that she had led the mot peaceful and prosperous life. Mai was always keen to know about problems that the others faced, but she never shared much of hers. Was it out of lack of trust or was it because she didn't want people to worry about her? Yasuhara would pick the latter but he wasn't so sure, considering the somehow cold smiles that she gave him. Yasuhara never backed down in returning a cold smile though. He enjoyed that sort of a rapport with his acquaintances.

"Thank you, Mai-san." John smiled and reached for one of the cookies.

John was possibly the purest human being he had ever known. His disarming smiles surpassed even his own. He somehow couldn't imagine John doing anything out of the ordinary except dancing with crocodiles and huge spiders. He apologized to John for being stereotypically inclined and a _bit_ racist, all within his mind.

"Hey, save at least two for me!"

Yasuhara stared at the woman smothered in make-up and red lipstick. He would rather refrain from having thoughts about her. Ayako was repulsive at times, times when she feigned an air of arrogance. The bespectacled boy was however aware of the lack of self-esteem that she covered amply with her arrogance. She was attractive and she knew that, but she was hardly confident in anything she did. She had a bad habit of justifying everything she did vehemently. From being unable to perform an exorcism properly to the reason behind her lipstick painted lips. There was however one-thing that Yasuhara was in awe of — her sharp tongue.

Lin entered the room at that moment. His eyes set on the cookies. The man apparently had a sweet tooth. The dark air around Lin was real enough to the point that Yasuhara could imagine Lin practicing voodoo behind closed doors. Their eyes met momentarily and a chill ran down his spine.

Maybe he could read thoughts. Maybe he knew what he was thinking about. Maybe he should stop thinking altogether.

Yasuhara _prided_ himself on being _prejudiced_. He hit the nail on the head at times with his thoughts, but most of them were prejudice and nonsense that dearly entertained him.

He looked at the somewhat dysfunctional team that had assembled at and around the couch, lunging for tea and cookies. There were times he wondered what he was doing here and times when he wondered why on earth he had trusted his life and that of several other students as well in the hands of _these_ people.

But he had stopped wondering a while ago.

When he was the embodiment of pride and prejudice, he couldn't expect others to be any better.

The world was filled with weird people. Some weirder than the others.

SPR was a bunch of weird people together as a family and he was now a part of it.

* * *

A/N — Liked it? Do tell me! My first Yasuhara centered story. A nonsensical work with a lot of words. I dearly hope you liked it.


End file.
